Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Bek The Conqueror/Part 2
We're Off To See The Overlord And we're off again. This time, leave the village to the north. If you go one screen north from here, and chop all the grass, you find more Gasha Seed soft soil. Move east, then north, then west, and push up against the keyhole to make the dungeon rise up out of the ground. Go inside. This Does Not Look Like A Tree I mean, the dungeon's in a tree, so shouldn't it be more... I don't know, tree-ish? Anyway, advance through the north door to the next room. Push the northeast block in any direction to open two of the three closed doors. Go through the one to the east. Kill all the Stalfos in this room to get a Small Key. Go back into the room you came from, and open the locked door and move through it. Kill all the Stalfos in this room and get the Map from the chest. I guess you don't really need it, since I'm really playing this game through you as you read this, but get it anyway, in case you decide you decide you want to take control of your own darn game. The north door will also be open by now, so go through it. Kill all the Zols. A Spin Attack is most useful on these things, as it kills them instantly, not allowing them to split. If you're low on health, split them and kill the little ones, as they will give hearts and Rupees occasionally. Now, you see the mine cart? Jump into it and let it take you through one room and into another. Kill the Moblins in this room with a Spin attack, or just be real sneaky about it, because they have boomerangs, and they're not afraid to use them. No, you do not get their boomerangs when they die. Now, go up the stairs at east and go to the room to the east. Get the Compass in a chest in this room, then slash the lever-looking thing, killing any Keese in your way, then go back where you came from. Now, push the block in the middle left of the room either north or south to open the west door. Position yourself where the block used to be and walk right through to the next room. I think the timing is such that the traps won't hit you if you don't stop. Now in this room, we have a block puzzle. Starting at the entrance, go as far as you can straight west, then push the block to the south of you, south. Go from where that was and push the block directly to the west of you, west. Go up and around and push the southernmost block that you can, south, then push the block directly to the west, west. Your path should be clear to get to the chest, where you will get a Gasha Seed. Planting it and retrieving the goodies is up to you, remember. Anyhoo, go back to the room that you were in before. Get back into the mine cart to be taken to a different part of the dungeon. Go to the screen to the west and get the chest full of Bombs. Now, aren't we glad we didn't waste our Rupees on these before? Once you're done with this dungeon, THEN we can go back and bomb all the places I told you about. Head back to the east, and go up the stairs, then go down the stairs to the east, evade the spinning trap, and pick up a Small Key in the chest. Go back up the stairs and to the west. Now, you see the cracks in the wall, right, If you don't, trust me, they're there. Throw a Bomb at the cracks to blow a hole in the wall. Now, this next room is all about learning how to deal with traps. The trick is to walk a little bit in their line of sight, then very quickly retreat and go through while the trap is retreating slowly. You WILL need to use the little alcoves to the side of the lanes that the traps go down. Once you get through this very deadly maze, go through the locked door to face your first moderately hard battle: the Goriya Bros. Goriya Bros: Man, You Guys Fail At Life These guys are mostly a pushover. They throw a boomerang back and forth between them, so beware of that. Just wail away at the red one (You could try the blue one, but it's probably stronger, given that blue=stronger in this game). Once you kill either one of them, then both will die. Pick up the nice Fairy and go to the west. Seed Satchel and Tedious Mop-Up Now, this room has Traps in it. Use the trick I told you earlier to deal with them and avoid a very pointy and premature death. Just push all of the blocks in whatever direction to find the way to the staircase, then go down it. Here we have the first of the side-scrolling sections of this game. Just muddle your way through to the Seed Satchel. Go back now to the Goriya Bros' room and take the red portal to a room that you've already seen. Kill the Zols again, then light the two torches in the room to open the west door. Go through and kill all the Moblins inside to get the Boss Key. Now, go through rooms east, south, east, and east again, killing all enemies in your way. Light the torches in the room you come out in, and go through the north door. There's Floor Masters in this room and the next, so kill them quickly. At the upper left part of this room, there'll be a Ring. Exit at top right, then make your way through the Floor Masters to the Boss-Locked door, then go through and face Aquamentus. Aquamentus: Deja Vu All Over Again This guy is based off a boss from the original LoZ, as are all bosses in this game except the eighth and final bosses. Basically, just slash at his horn a lot and dodge his beam and charge attacks. First-time players may have some trouble, but overall, he is no big deal. Pick up the Heart Container that is dropped when he dies (seriously, if you're reading a walkthrough for the first dungeon, you're not nearly ready to try a three-heart game. Just pick it up). Go through the east door and get your first Essence of Nature. And with that note, Part Two is finished. [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Bek The Conqueror/Part 3|Next Page -->]] <-- Previous Page Intro Oracle of Seasons/Bek The Conqueror 2